


The Line That Must Not Be Crossed

by TeddyRadiator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/pseuds/TeddyRadiator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cherish</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Line That Must Not Be Crossed

She doesn’t want to go. Watching him, lying on their crumpled bed, his stern face peaceful for once, Hermione is ready to tell the world to go to hell and climb back in beside him. She will not, of course; he would kick her out the moment he awoke. Rules are rules.

He doesn’t want her to go. Severus lies on his stomach, pretending to sleep, but it’s all he can do not to pull her down beside him and beg her to stay. Seeing the pity and apology in her eyes as she refused is too much to bear.


End file.
